Mistletoe
by Blanchie69
Summary: When Hermione and Minerva get trapped under the Mistletoe, things are said and things are done that cannot be undone.


Hermione was currently sitting in the shadowed corner of the Great Hall. She had successfully torn herself away from the crowd and her friends. All of them were having a grand time, really who wouldn't. This year the Headmistress had decided that they would have an informal dance following Christmas dinner. It was Christmas Day and the six-month anniversary of the Final Battle. So why could Hermione not enjoy herself like all of her friends?

It wasn't until the Great Hall had emptied, and the professors began to leave, that Hermione came out from her hiding spot. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was the first to notice her.

"Miss Granger, have you been hiding there all night?"

"Yes professor."

"You should be in your common room now. I will walk you there. That way if you run into Professor Snape, or Filch, you will have no trouble."

"Thank you Professor."

As they walked through the castle they discussed the behaviors of Hermione's classmates, and who might have spiked the punch. When they reached the Transfiguration corridor they abruptly stopped as if they ran into a solid wall. Hermione started to fall but was caught by a pair of strong arms. When she looked up she noticed that Professor McGonagall had caught her.

"Thank you Professor"

"You are welcome Miss Granger." McGonagall said as she helped Hermione to stand. She looked around waving her wand trying to find the spell preventing them from continuing down the passageway. As her wand tip pointed up and her face followed Hermione noticed McGonagall's face twist in rage.

"Who has been hanging enchanted mistletoe around the castle? And why was I not previously informed?"

"I think I know who it was. Harry has been trying to get Ron together with Susan Bones, apparently they have a lot in common, and have…" Hermione trailed off as it hit her that she was currently caught in the spell of the mistletoe with none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you ok Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked, when Hermione did not respond she took the girl's face in her hand and asked, "Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Well let's see if there how we are to get out of this."

"Professor," Hermione said trying to sound normal, "you must have run into mistletoe enough to know how to get out of it, especially if someone such as Harry put it there." With this statement McGonagall turned a nice shade of red, which actually made Hermione smirk a little. Hermione thought that nothing could embarrass her normally stoic professor.

"I would think that, um. That would be, um. That would not only be inappropriate, but I highly doubt that you would want to kiss ole' McGonagall."

"Considering that we have no choice, that kinda negates the 'inappropriateness' of it, and you're not that old. Anyway I figure it's got to be a bit awakard for you having to kiss one of your students and a female one at that." Hermione replied. She knew that being gay in the wizarding community wasn't as taboo as in the muggle community, but people are people and for Hermione, the thought of kissing a guy grossed her out, so she figured that it would be the same for straight people. She took out her wand and levitated the mistletoe and walked into the empty Transfiguration classroom causing Minterva to follow her.

"Why did you do that?" Minerva asked.

"Well did you really want to risk the chance of someone walking by the moment we kiss?" Hermione said as she closed the door and locked it. "I just thought that you might be more comfortable in here than in the hallway."

"Good point." Minerva said nervously. It had been many years since she had kissed anyone, and the fact that she had no choice in kissing a student, well she just didn't like not having a choice. "I guess we should get this over with."

"Ok, we can start with a small peck and see if that works." Hermione suggested. She took a step forward and Minerva instinctively took a step back. "You know this isn't going to work if you don't let me get any closer to you."

"I know that Miss Granger, I just need a second. I'm about to do something that I have successfully avoided for my entire teaching career." Minerva took a deep breath then took a step towards Hermione.

"What is that?"

"Kiss a student" and with that Minerva leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Hermione's for but a moment before pulling away. Minerva took a couple of steps back almost backing into the nearest row of desks until the mistletoe took effect and pulled Hermione forward.

"Well that obviously didn't work." Hermione said. "I've got an idea, we'll start with a minute of kissing and then keep adding a minute until it lets us go. How does that sound?"

"Less than ideal" Minerva said glad that Hermione had locked the door, she was positive that this was not something she wanted _anyone_ walking in on.

"Well we could always start with 10 minutes of making out, that would probably do the trick" Hermione said smirking, she realized that she was actually looking forward to truly kissing Minerva.

"No, no, lets start with a minute." Minerva said.

"Ok, I've set my watch, right when we start kissing I'll press the start button." Hermione said showing her watch to Minerva.

Hermione took a step towards Minerva who had already backed up against the front of her desk. She realized that she had grown quite a lot. She realized that she was just about the same height as Minerva. She lightly rested her right hand on the side of Minerva's neck, her thumb instinctively running across Minerva's jawbone. She leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on Minerva's. As she did so she pressed the start button on her watch. The moment their lips touched Minerva had grown very rigid. Hermione slowly moved her lips, trying to give Minerva time to get used to the kiss, while also marveling at how velvety soft Minerva's lips were. Minerva stayed rigid throughout the entire kiss not moving and letting Hermione do all of the work. As the watch alarm went off Minerva jerked back knocking against the desk.

Hermione took a couple of steps back slowly so as not to violently pull Minerva forward if they were still trapped. A moment later Minerva stumbled forward a couple of steps, confirming that they were indeed still trapped.

"Well I guess two minutes now" Hermione said, slowly moving in again to kiss Minerva again. She reset her watch and again pressed start as soon as she pressed her lips to Minerva's. This time Minerva was as rigid as before and started to pull back before the watch alarm went off. Hermione used her free hand to hold Minerva to her.

The moment the watch alarm went off Hermione let Minerva go and took a couple of steps back until she saw that Minerva was being pulled towards her again. This process repeated a couple of more times with Minerva standing as rigid as magically possible and Hermione keeping her from pulling back.

"Ok, well that didn't work. Five minutes now." Hermione said watching Minerva. She noticed that Minerva looked a lot less than pleased about this statement as she had the previous times. If Hermione didn't know any better then she would have said that Minerva was pouting, but in all her years knowing the woman she had never come anywhere close to pouting.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'm sorry that you are stuck in the mistletoe with me, and I'm sorry that you have to kiss a student, but it's not like I did this. Please don't treat me like I'm torturing you. If this is such torture for you then just kiss me and get it over with." Hermione said starting to lose her temper. Yes she enjoyed kissing the woman before her, but it was nothing to being kissed back. And it was personally insulting that Minerva just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that they were _both_ stuck in the mistletoe.

"Miss Granger, don't take that tone with me. We might be stuck in this situation, but I'm still your Professor." Minerva said reverting back to Professor mode.

"Don't you dare _Miss Granger_ me right now. I don't care if you are my Professor, we are stuck in this situation as two adults. And unless you start acting like one then you have no right to treat me like the child you are behaving like." Hermione said taking a step towards Minerva. She wasn't going to let Minerva treat her like a child when she was whining about having to kiss a student.

"10 Points…."

"Don't you dare try to take points off now, you have no right…"

"No right?" Minerva said starting to raise her voice and unconsciously taking a step forward. "I have every right I'm your Professor, no more than that I'm your Headmistress."

"Then maybe you should start acting like one. I've had pillows that kiss better than you do. At least they have a bit of give, you're like kissing a wall."

And with an affronted look Minerva closed the surprisingly small gap between her and Hermione. Hermione was shocked and stood still for but a moment before responding. Neither had been kissed so violently passionately before and did the only thing they could at that moment and clung to each other. Together they stumbled backwards until Minerva bumped against her desk again, lips never leaving the other. Hermione wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that she wanted to feel more of Minerva and took the last step, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Minerva heard Hermione moan as their bodies touched and though it was not possible tried to pull her closer. Somewhere in her mind she knew that this was beyond what would be needed for getting away from the mistletoe, but for some reason she couldn't care, and she had stopped thinking about anything but feeling more of Hermione.

Hermione meanwhile was working on undoing the front of Minerva's robes. As her fingers were slowly undoing the buttons, her mouth traveled up Minerva's jawline then back down to Minerva's neck. She found a spot connecting Minerva's neck and shoulder that caused Minerva to moan as she sucked the area. She never thought it was possible, but she was pretty sure that she would be able to come just listening to Minerva moan. She wasn't sure quite how she accomplished it, but Hermione finally came to the last full layer between her and Minerva's skin.

Minerva had moved one hand to tangle in Hermione's hair as the other hand was sneaking its way under Hermione's shirt in an attempt to feel the soft skin hidden beneath. As Minerva's hand touched the bare skin beneath Hermione's shirt the younger woman moaned into Minerva's neck sending shivers throughout Minerva's body. Momentarily Minerva drew out of the fog of what she was doing and tried to push Hermione back. "Wait" Minerva breathed out, voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione hadn't heard and had just succeeded in revealing the cloth-covered mounds of her quest. She leaned down and lovingly kissed the top of Minerva's right breast, along the bra line. She slowly pulled the cup down to expose a quickly hardening rosy pink nipple. She used one hand to pull down the other cup as she carefully cupped the already exposed breast with the other hand. Once the second breast was freed Hermione leaned forward again to start to suck, hardening the already hard nipple. At this Minerva lost all thought as her head fell back letting out another moan.

When Hermione was done with one nipple she switched to the other, lavishing Minerva's nipples with kisses and loving nips. Slowly she moved back up to Minerva's lips. She used the moment of Minerva's distraction to push Minerva's robes and bra off and lifted her onto the edge of the desk. She took a step closer into the space between Minerva's legs and trailed her hands up and down Minerva, wanting to feel every part of her. Hermione slowly kissed her way down to Minerva's panties and smiled when she saw that they were already soaked. She took a step back and pulled of Minerva's panties then leaned forward and planted a single kiss right above Minerva's clit. Minerva's hips jerked up at the kiss her body on fire wanting more. Hermione kissed her way up and down the inside of Minerva's thighs making her squirm before finally going where Minerva needed her the most. Hermione slowly licked Minerva's folds. Savoring the taste of the Headmistress for a moment before adding one then two fingers. Hermione started to pump her fingers in and out of Minerva while sucking and nipping at her clit. Minerva's hips started to move matching Hermione's rhythm trying to take in as much of Hermione's fingers as she could. Soon Minerva was clutching the desk hard with both hands as her muscles clamped down on Hermione's fingers as she tumbled over the edge.

Once Minerva caught her breath she leaned forward and kissed Hermione tasting herself on the young woman's lips.

"You have too many clothes on." Minerva purred into Hermione's ear as she started to pull Hermione's shirt over her head. Minerva slid off the desk, turning and pushing Hermione up against it. She undid and pushed down Hermione's pants and panties. Leaning back against the desk, Hermione spread her legs as Minerva slowly moved her hand down to the tight brown curls there. Slowly, too slowly in Hermione's mind, Minerva slowly slid one finger into the slick folds. She slowly moved the finger in and out a few times before adding another finger. As she started to move her fingers she simultaneously started to rub against Hermione's clit with her thumb. Hermione's hips started moving on their own, trying to get a faster tempo going. But Minerva refused, the more Hermione moved her hips the less Minerva would move her fingers. Minerva leaned down to suckle on Hermione's nipples bringing them to tight peaks. She started to speed up the rhythm of her fingers, circling Hermione's clit with her thumb. Hermione's hips started to move seemingly on their own and matched Minerva's tempo. Soon she came, clenching on Minerva's fingers, moaning loudly. Minerva kneeled down in front of Hermione and started to lick up the sweet nectar.

When she stood up again she kissed Hermione once before mumbling a spell that Hermione couldn't understand and they appeared in the Headmistresses chambers.

*Authors Note: This was originally meant to be a one-shot. I'm thinking of continuing on with the repercussions of their evening. This will probably depend on the time I have free and the amount of interest in me continuing.


End file.
